dc_universe_online_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Blue Mantispid
' Backstory' Scott Durnam was just a high school student in Florida when he gained his abilities through alien technology from a different dimension. His mother was shot dead right in front of him at a shopping mall in metropolis, as well as losing his mother, his father became increasingly distant. Ray Durham, Scott's father, was a brilliant scientist and world renowned quantum physicist. He was investigating a theory about Albert Einsteins theory of relativity and how space and time are connected in certain ways. He discovered that by using alien technology gathered from the power core of a crashed kryptonian ship, he was able to bend space and time around a certain point and create a breach between the dimensions or as he called it, a "Hole". He then proceeded to beam particles of blue light into the hole and was amazed by what he saw. The hole trapped the blue light particles and started spinning them around so fast that it started to shoot out bright blue energy. At that point he started to record data and began to walk towards the breach. At that point Scott walked in. He saw his father walking towards the breach and started running over to stop him. Scott pulled his father from the entrance but was accidentally hit by the leaking blue energy, but instead of flying backwards it shot him through the portal and into the other dimension. Scott awoke three hours later, he was surrounded by strange rocks which had cracks all over their surface. He picked up one and noticed that the cracks emanated strange blue light, not unlike the energy that had hit him. He had no idea where he was but suddenly heard a strange noise behind him. He turned around and noticed a large temple like structure, it appeared to be made of the same material as the rocks on the ground around him. He walked towards it and went inside. It was empty all except for a strange panel on the side wall, strange symbols were covering the buttons. Scott had no idea what they were but pressed one. A portion of the wall slid away to reveal another larger room. It was huge and at the far end was a strange machine which appeared to be beaming energy into a small metal insect like animal, similar to a preying mantis from Earth. He was curious and went over to the machine. He studied it closely and again noticed the same blue energy was powering the machine. Scott reached out to touch the mantis droid, it suddenly sprang up and stabbed its metal like arms into his hand, injecting strange particles of purple-blue into his bloodstream. It hurt terribly but then the pain suddenly disappeared and Scott noticed that the wound had healed and his veins glowed bright blue. Suddenly a voice from the other end of the room startled him. A strange alien figure wearing silvery metallic armor was standing there, his skin was eerily human. His name was Gravitas and he explained to Scott how the blue energy that was injected by the droid was actually the quantum energy that spans across the dimensions and how it controls the laws of physics itself. Scott then was shown by Gravitas the extent of his new abilities and tells him that he is the only being that has ever survived with the energy in his system. Gravitas then gives him a blueprint for a super-suit which would allow him to more easily manipulate his powers while also giving him incredible resistance to damage. All Scott had to do was use his mind and the suit would form onto his body. Scott uses his mind and somehow the materials around him start to bend and shape into a strange metal suit. Once the suit had been put onto his body, Gravitas guided him to the point where he could return to Earth. Once Scott got back to Earth, he decided that he would become the crime fighting superhero known as the "Blue Mantispid", based off the colors of the suit and the insect droid that had given him his abilities. Powers and Abilites The powers given to him by the quantum energy in his cells include *Increased Strength, able to lift in excess of 1 million tons. It is believed that his strength is almost limitless as he can manipulate gravity with his powers. *Increased Speed and Reflexes *Control over time and space *Control over certain energies *Super-flight, it is believed his ability he can fly at almost the same speeds as superman by slowing down time around him or by warping space. *Increased Durability, He can take multiple hits from superman and other powerful beings. *Ability to expel quantum energy from his hands and eyes. *Limited Control over Matter. *Transmutation of matter and his own atomic structure, allowing him to increase in size and strength. *Healing Factor, slightly better than the Flash's healing factor *Incredible brainpower and intelligence *Longevity Feats Strength * Held up a tectonic plate easily, he did this by manipulating gravity around it. * Punched a hole through through Metallo's chest * Kicks superman across the whole of metropolis * Cracks Darkseid's armor with a single blow * Punches Amazo from the moon to Earth * Throws a Kryptonian ship into the moon with enough force to create a 20x20 mile crater across the surface * Hits superman with enough force to knock him unconscious, using only what he describes as '1/8th of his true strength". * Defeats the entire justice league in 10 minutes, he blasts Green lantern and Aquaman with quantum energy, traps batman and cyborg in a ball of gravity, Freezes the flash in time, knocks out wonder woman by increasing the mass of his fist to that of a star and punching her and blasting superman with ionizing radiation. Speed and Reflexes * Flies from the Moon to Earth in 15 seconds, he claims to do this by "warping" his destination closer to him. * Dodges punches from the Reverse Flash * Evacuates the city of Melbourne in Australia in 5 seconds flat. * Beats superman in a race around the planet, although he loses to the flash * blocks a punch from Darkseid Durability * Takes 4 straight punches from Superman * Gets hit with a meteor the size of Pluto and survives unscathed * Flies straight through the sun * Survives Darkseid's Omega Beam * Thrown from orbit onto the surface of Earth Other * Brainiac believes him to be almost as smart as him * Absorbs and Deflected Darkseid's omega beam